


Being Normal

by DeathDaisy



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Collage, F/M, Friendship, Graduation, Leaving Mystic Falls, Matt-Centric, matt gets a scholarship and leaves, matt love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathDaisy/pseuds/DeathDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Matt puts himself first and leaves Mystic Falls?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Normal

**Author's Note:**

> I just love matt. (havent seen season 5) he deserves love. lov e love love Mebekah, but this was written before that okay?
> 
> Enjoy!

The truck sunk lower and lower till it finally hit the bottom.

Elena looked around with frantic eyes, barley adjusting to opening under water. Matt was half floating half sinking, his blond hair dancing in the water, unconscious. His seat belt the only thing holding him. Her own seat belt was jammed, she fought with it, before accepting the dooming fact.

She was going to die.

On the same bridge her parents died. In the same way. It was just like almost a year ago, when her parents sunk and she was the sole survivor with Stefan's help.

Just this time, she didn't want to be saved. The brunette felt light headed with her lungs burning in need of oxygen.

Then two things happened at once.

Stefan popped up out of nowhere, glancing between the two teens. Elena shook her head no as Stefan broke open the truck's door and grabbed her trying to free her. she was arguing, trying to audibly voice out her concerns. it didn't work as well as she wanted to. People can't speak under water.

Stefan shook his head, arguing further.

Then another figure showed underwater, a slender slightly muscular form, with a halo of fair hair surrounding her face. She looked between Stefan, Elena and Matt, instantly pushing water away from her cutting Matt's seat belt off with a pocket knife, motioning for Stefan to save Elena.

The unknown girl grabbed Matt and ignoring the now unconscious brunette girl and the guy that was arguing with her, she swam upwards leaving Stefan to follow her with his cargo. She reached the top gasping for breath. Swimming to the shore, she handed Matt to the big party of people standing there. Getting out of the water herself she performed CPR to him.

**. . .**

Her teeth chattered loudly turning to Stefan,

"are you a freaking idiot?" she said, a loud slap echoing. "first rule of saving people, SAVE them, not waste precious time arguing!" she said with fury, clutching the blanket her team supplied. "you could have killed them both" she said, spinning and her heels and entering the bus.

**. . .**

Matt Donovan was angry.

Everyone in his close circle of friends ignored him.

Elena being the self-centered – now vampire – person she is, kept screaming at him, blaming him about her being forced to become a vampire (forgetting completely that it wasn't Matt who gave her vampire blood or that she herself chose to complete the transformation) every time he tried to talk to her. It wasn't his bloody fault Rebekah flung the truck in the river!

It wasn't.

Caroline was busy. Balancing her own Klaus-Tyler problems.

Bonnie...ha! Like she's ever any useful. The witch was following Elena like a lost puppy.

Jeremy was sent back to Denver.

Alaric was dead.

Matt sighed, turning on the engine of his new, yet older than Bella's truck, truck.

He'd been accepted into the collage he wanted. On a sport scholarship nothing less. He was ready to open a new page. The blond blue eyed teenaged left town right after graduation not saying goodbye to anyone.

**. . .**

Matt got settled in his new dorm room up New York. The scholarship thing really worked out for him. Working part time at a sports bar a few blocks away.

"hey man" his dark haired room-mate said, flinging the door open,

"what, Dave?" Matt replied, pilling up his papers into neat piles.

Dave was Matt's polar opposite in both appearance and personality. While Matt had his blue eyes and pale blond hair, Duke was a darker tone, with brown eyes and black hair falling on his eyes when it wasn't gelled up.

He came from a rather rich family, who always did anything he asked for. Oppose to Matt who had to supply himself by himself after his sister died and his mother skipped town with the trucker...what's his name again?

Dave snapped at his family once, wanting to be independent yada yada yada, which landed the polar opposites together in the dorm room.

"lets go to the diner, I'm starving, we can study there" he announced letting his pen roll off the desk,

Matt rolled his eyes, "you're always hungry"

"common' man," he poked Matt, both of them making their all too familiar trail down the stairs and across campus to a local diner.

Settling themselves in corner table and furnishing the newly wiped table, the two began their studying.

A few minutes in, Dave excused himself to go order for them, while eyeing a brunette that stood in line, Matt nodded, scribbling down his study notes occasionally over hearing people's talks. One particularly held his interest,

"I'd like to know you, what's your number?" a gruff voice asked,

"it's in the phonebook" the girl's tone told him sweetly,

"then what's your name?" he asked again,

"that's also in the phonebook" her fake-sweet voice said with venom,

"don't you be fresh with me" the man snapped, making Matt look up.

His blue eyes met a scene he didn't expect, as the man twisted the girl's arm, pressing her to him. Instantly, he jumped from his seat, getting between the two,

"hey, what's going on here?" Matt pressed,

"none of your business squirt" the man narrowed his eyes,

"oh when someone's handling a lady roughly, it is my business" Matt said, breaking the man's grip on the girl's arm,

The man blinked delivering a punch to Matt whom avoided it, hey, living with vampires had its perks.

The man grumbled away, rubbing his jaw,

"you okay?" Matt asked, turning to the girl,

"of course, okay, you?" she asked, her green eyes scanning him for any visual injuries.

"I wasn't the one getting man handled" Matt threw back, pushing a strand of her long hair off her shoulder, "its bruising"

"calm down, I bruise easily" she simply said, "Ashley by the way" smiling,

"Matt" he smiled back,

She had an infectious smile, tucking a strand of her blond hair behind her ear, her phone picking the exact same moment to ring, "sorry, see you 'round?" she threw,

"see you around" Matt echoed,

The girl – Ashley – smiled pressing the green button on her phone, straighten the peach colored shirt.

Matt returned to his table.

**. . .**

"just trust me" Dave said, spiking up his hair in front of the mirror.

"that's it man, I don't" Matt snorted from the 'living room'.

"come on, how bad could a study group be?"

"with you? Is Jen coming?" he rolled his eyes.

"of course Jen is coming, with some of her friends" the dark haired man rolled his eyes, pulling on his red jacket, "lets go"

"She's the only reason you're going" Matt said, locking to door behind them.

"shut up"

"just a little longer" Jen stated, fluffing out her long brown hair.

"who are we waiting for?" Dave asked irritated. Matt rolled his eyes.

Dave had the shortest fuse ever.

"a friend of mine..she's coming, relax" she rolled her eyes, texting on her blackberry before the café's door chimed,

"girl I started to think you were ditching me" Jennifer stated, placing a hand on her hip,

"sorry" the blond shrugged, balancing her slinged messenger back with the laptop bag with a big mug of something steamy and her phone, as she attempted to hug the brunette,

"Dave, Matt, this is Ashley" the brunette announced, sliding back in the booth,

"Hello" she gave a polite nod to duke, "oh I know you" she smiled catching Matt's eye.

**. . .**

From that day on, the group was inseparable, studying together, hanging out and what not. Normal college stuff.

"is your make up always like this, or where you gangbanged by crayola?" the blond asked, her eyebrows drawing in obvious innocence,

"you little **!" the woman with black hair shrieked being strained by her boyfriend who just happens to be Ashley's ex.

Ashley shrugged, running a hand through her straight blond hair, what? The black haired freak started to shove her tongue down the guys throat the moment she saw her and then she says 'Hi'?

"shut up" Ashley rolled her eyes, taking a sip from her green mug before turning on her heels.

"what you think you could say something like that and just walk away?" the wall sized man asked,

What did she see in him again? Nothing. Yeah.

"yep" she said, not bothering to stop,

"you need to cut back on fighting" Matt said, appearing from thin air,

"but..but..they started it" she pouted,

"of course they did" Matt laughed, slinging his arm around her shoulders walking to the library.

**. . .**

"what did you get for question 6?" Dave asked, looking up from his stack of papers,

"a really huge number" Ashley yawned,

"I got 5" he rubbed his eyes,

"I got 64" Matt said,

"64 here too, then look at the angle Dee, does it look like a five to you?" Jennifer rolled her eyes,

"I hate math" Ashley mumbled, letting her face fall on the table.

"I'll go for coffee rounds" the brunette announced,

"coming with!" Dave said, slamming the book shut, getting up in a haste.

Ashley's giggle's bursted out suddenly, looking up,

"what's funny?" Matt asked, putting his own pen down,

"Dave and Jen" she said, pointing with her finger at the couple making out behind a bookshelf with a few books missing,

"about time" Matt muttered with a smile,

"I know right?" she smiled, showing her set of teeth.

"Do you wanna go out sometime?" Matt suddenly asked breaking the forming ice.

Ashley raised her eyebrows, turning to look at him,

"are you asking me out Mr. Donovan?"

Matt hummed, smiling,

"I'd love to"

**. . .**

The date was nice and simple, Ashley rocked a sparkly shirt with jeans and converse as Matt did the same minus the sparkly part as they pulled over to a small pizzeria just off campus,

They talked about all sorts of things, school, life, family, Ashley comforted him coming to his mom and sister, he comforted her about her brother who died with the army.

"I actually saved a life once" she smiled,

"that's amazing" he said taking a bite off the cheesy-goodness, "who's the lucky soul?"

"I've got no clue, the swim team just wrapped a friendly match with some little town in vergina," she did come to the school on a swim scholarship after all, "some truck ran over the bridge, it was drowning and some stupid guy was arguing and not saving the people in the truck, so I did" she shrugged casually, sipping her cherry soda.

Matt's face stayed as unemotional as it did. 2 years he not once thought about mystic falls, "what was the town named?" he asked carefully,

"uh" she fell silent, "Majestic Rivers? Mystic Lake…water… not really remembering" she crunched her nose,

"Mystic Falls?"

"that's it!" she smiled, "that's the town alright,"

"you saved me, Ash" he said, looking at her green eyes.

"what? No way..you were the guy…oh wait…you were the guy" her eyes widened in shock, "that was you!"

**. . .**

"Matt, call for you" Ashley sung, throwing the wire-less phone at his still half asleep form.

"its early" said the morning person of the two,

"If I'm up" she stated, smoothing over his shirt that she was wearing as a dress at the moment.

"Hi?"

"Matt!" a chirpy voice said,

"uhh..yeah?"

"Its Caroline…Forbes…Dude!" she sung, giggling,

"Hi Caroline" he said, feeling more awake sitting upright to the bed, "how are you?"

"I'm good, just amazing, and you?"

"great" he stated,

"I missed you Matt"

"did you?"

"yeah, Elena's been a total ** after she turned, she even left town, you know that?"

"no, I didn't. Care"

"oh well she did, **..we all missed you! Well…Jeremy and I missed you! It's been what 3 years?"

"yep, Three years," he echoed,

"well..I really don't want to lose touch with you Matt, it's been forever and we all grew up together and not seeing you was really weird and odd..well I have to go right now but I promise I'll call back!"

"Take care Caroline,"

"you too! Talk to you later!" the blond vampire giggled, hanging up,

"who was that?" Ashley asked, slithering back into bed,

"an old friend" he simply said, wrapping his arm around Ashley,

"what'd she want?"

"not lose touch again" Matt snorted,

"good thing?" she asked, looking up at him,

"not a single clue..we grew up together but then senior year, this girl Elena turned anyone who can listen against me" he shrugged,

"What's her face is a ** then" she concluded about this 'Elena' girl,

"yep…now, what's for breakfast?"

"wanna go to the café and grab a muffin?" universal rule. Don't ever let Ashley cook. Ever.

"sure"

**. . .**

"I'd like to thank everyone who did any single thing to this graduating class" the speaker guy said, rambling on and on.

Matt's eyes seeked for Ashley, sitting in the 'M' section behind, then for Jen and Dave who stuck together ever since the couple saw them making out behind the bookshelf,

Ashley caught his blue eyes, as she sent over a smile that he returned,

**. . .**

"Honey, I'm home!" the man walked in,

"nursery!" he heard a shushed voice,

He made his way up the white steps, trying not to step on any toys, making his way to the purple painted room.

"they finally fell asleep" she smiled at him, point at the two blond small twins sleeping in separate cribs.

"they're so adorable" he walked over to the little boy, giving him a kiss on the forehead before giving the girl one too.

"and growing fast, MJ's talking and Kelly's walking" she pointed out the two one and half year old twins.

"I love you" he said, kissing his wife,

"oh me too, me too, let's eat" she laughed, returning his kiss before running before him to the kitchen,

"what's cooking?"

"pasta!" the blond giggled,

Matt did try to teach her cooking once. Once. At their owned sports bar. Not even really cook and she managed to set a tissue box on fire. So when Ashley finally mastered the fine art of pasta cooking. Everything was at semi peace.

"of course" he laughed,

"oh this came over in the mail" she handed him the already opened envelope which he rolled his eyes too,

"a 6 year reunion? Do these things exist?" he asked out loud

"apparently so" the green eyed mom answered, "going?"

"do you want to? I wouldn't mind showing off the twins" he laughed,

"Caroline dropped it off earlier before heading to the workshop" Ashley noted,

A year back, Caroline had finally moved to New York to peruse whatever it is she loved, which was designing at the moment.

"is she coming over for lunch?"

"nope, more pasta for me!" the blond giggled as Matt slid his hand around her waist, grabbing her to him,

"I love you"

"forever and ever Babe"

.

Banner: ([x](http://media.tumblr.com/fbdd5a4a4a60200679bfd1274dd0fb71/tumblr_inline_n04kb8y2cl1qhm40y.jpg))

Ashely:  ([x](http://deathdaisy.tumblr.com/oc/ashley))


End file.
